


I Don't Care What's In Your Hair

by franticatlantic



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Hair-pulling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franticatlantic/pseuds/franticatlantic
Summary: The one where Tyler's really into hair pulling.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for an [anon](http://vintagetyler.tumblr.com/post/152791308933/request-josh-pulls-tylers-hair-by-accident-one) who wanted hair pulling. enjoy!
> 
> title is from the song we don't believe what's on tv by twenty one pilots.

In the beginning, it happens by accident.

They missed the alarm and now they’re scrambling to get ready, Tyler rooting around under the bed for his shoe as Josh piles things into his suitcase. They can’t miss the plane or else they’ll be dangerously close to missing the show as well.

Josh zips the suitcase and yanks it to the edge of the bed just as Tyler makes a little “aha!” and surfaces from under it.

“You found it?” Josh asks, and watches it happen in slow motion.

The straps of his suitcase get caught in Tyler’s hair, pulling viciously, and Tyler hisses and falls back onto his ass, squeezing his thighs together and groaning in pain.

“Shit, Ty, I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were coming up right then. Let me-“ But even as he’s advancing toward his boyfriend (still feels kind of weird to call him that), Tyler’s darting up and into the bathroom, presumably to make sure he’s not missing any hair.

Josh can tell he’s pissed. But all he can really do is stand outside of the locked bathroom door with Tyler’s discarded shoe in hand and apologize. Eventually, though, he has to take it upon himself to pack Tyler’s suitcase as well because if he doesn’t they are definitely going to miss the plane.

Tyler emerges half an hour later, as Josh is wheeling their things into the hall for the concierge.

“Ty.” Josh jogs back to him, hands off his shoe. “Are you okay? I’m really sorry - I didn’t know you were standing up just then.”

“I’m fine,” Tyler seems to sigh. “Sorry it took me so long in there.”

He kisses Josh on the cheek, puts his shoe on, and they just barely make it in time for boarding. Tyler sleeps on the plane with his head on Josh’s shoulder while Josh strokes gentle fingers through his hair as further apology.

They forget all about the hair pulling incident.

At least, one of them does.

-

The second time it happens is also by accident, technically. It’s on purpose because Josh thinks about doing it before he actually does it, but it’s an accident because he doesn’t expect the reaction it elicits.

It’s been months since the first incident - they’ve gone home and had time to themselves, time to figure out exactly what they want from each other, and now they’re back on another tour.

Back in another hotel room, actually. This time in Helsinki.

Tyler set the Xbox up and they played a few rounds of Rocket League, most of which Josh won. So Tyler started it. The play-fighting. He accused Josh of cheating, tossed his controller down, and then pounced on him, like he actually stood a chance.

So while Tyler’s growling and giggling and squirming his wiry body out from under Josh’s, Josh takes a good sized chunk of his hair and pulls hard.

He yanks his hand back right away, placing both over his mouth. “Shit, baby. I’m so sorry - I forgot you didn’t like that.”

Tyler practically deflates, body going limp against the mattress.

And then he moans, long and loud, and ruts his hips against the bed a few times. They had been relaxing so he’s wearing nothing but a pair of short boxers that cling to his ass exquisitely.

“Tyler? Are you-“

Tyler turns his face against the sheets and humps them again. Josh feels his balls drawing up. “Joshie.” He sounds wrecked already, though his voice is muffled where he turned away from Josh. “Do it again.”

“I thought you didn’t like-“

“I love it. Please. Do it. Again.”

This is news to Josh, obviously, but he obeys, running a hand up the very center of Tyler’s back and watching him shiver. He winds his fingers into the soft strands of Tyler’s hair at the back of his head and tugs.

Tyler loses it, fisting his hands in the sheets and starting to dry hump them in earnest. “Moremoremore,” he babbles, tossing his head against Josh’s hand.

Josh’s chest feels tight, his control splintering before cracking altogether. He settles in beside Tyler and forcefully wrenches his head back, watching the arch of Tyler’s back, the curve of his throat as it strains against Josh’s hold.

“Such a little slut, huh?” Josh dares to say, and Tyler nods as best he can with his head held back like it is.

“F-For you, Joshie. Only for you.”

“My little whore?”

“Your little whore.” He licks his lips, looks at Josh out of the corner of his eyes. “Please.”

“Come here then, slut.” Josh kneels up and takes Tyler with him, dragging him down level with Josh’s own boxers, never letting go of Tyler’s hair. “Suck.”

Tyler leans in hungrily, mouthing at Josh’s dick through the thin blue material. Josh pulls hard once more, to hear Tyler squeak and see him tremble. “Get it wetter.”

On cue, Tyler starts drooling obscenely, tinting the sky blue of Josh’s boxers a deep indigo. He slides his lips along the shaft, sucks at Josh’s balls, and with a cheeky little glance up to Josh he bites at them.

Grunting, Josh pulls Tyler away by his hair, winding his fingers into the strands further. “Don’t you ever do that again. You hear me?” To emphasize his point, he pulls harder.

“Y-Yes, Sir.”

Dirty talk and nicknames in bed aren’t abnormal for the two, but the hair pulling thing is new. Josh forgot about the hotel room incident, but he never forgot that Tyler hated having his hair pulled. So he never tried it.

Now, Tyler has tears springing to the corners of his eyes and his face is red.

Josh leans down, a sudden gentleness. He relaxes his hands in Tyler’s hair. “Ty, baby. Was that too hard? Are you okay?”

Tyler pushes his head back against Josh’s fingers, looking wrecked. “It’s good, Joshie. I promise. Keep going. Please?”

With a nod and a kiss to Tyler’s full lips, he leans back up. “Want you to suck me off now, slut. Properly.”

A shuddering breath leaves Tyler and he anchors himself on his knees, fingers dipping into the waist of Josh’s underwear, ready to pull them down.

Josh jerks hard on Tyler’s hair. “No hands.”

Whimpering, Tyler nods and his teeth graze Josh’s lower belly as he starts to pull Josh’s boxers down that way. His eyes are so wide, pink-rimmed, as he gazes up at Josh. “So pretty,” Josh murmurs, dragging his free hand down Tyler’s cheek. “And your hair, baby. So soft. Wanna pull on it forever.”

He threads both fingers in and pulls hard just as Tyler lets Josh’s boxers fall, his cock springing up and brushing Tyler’s chin. Tyler tries to let his head dip toward his chest, but Josh drags it back up. “Thought you were gonna suck me off, Ty. Please, baby? Put me in your mouth and I promise I’ll pull as hard as you want.”

Tyler can’t comply fast enough, taking Josh’s cock all the way to the hilt, lips stretched obscenely around him. Josh pulls and Tyler makes a garbled noise around him, pinching his eyes shut.

They’ve experimented with deepthroating before, but Josh doesn’t want to overwhelm Tyler, so he lets him ease off instead of pushing him further down, drooling indecently and getting it all over Josh’s dick.

He pulls off completely and pants. “C-Can I touch myself, Joshie? Please?”

“Hmm.” Josh thinks for a second, scratching softly at Tyler’s scalp. “Okay. But just one hand. And if you touch yourself anywhere else you don’t get to come.”

“Thank you.” Tyler almost croons as he gets a hand on himself, the sound of his jacking dry and chafed.

Josh tugs him forward once more.

They go at it like this for a while, Josh tugging Tyler’s hair, Tyler slobbering over Josh’s cock, and Tyler’s dick starting to get wetter the more he touches himself, smearing precum down the shaft.

When Josh feels himself getting close, he tugs in warning instead. “Where do you want it?”

Tyler pops off with a gasp. “In my mouth. Please.”

Nodding, Josh holds Tyler’s head still and slides back in, the head of his cock brushing the roof of Tyler’s mouth. He runs himself along the ridges there. “Make your lips tight, Ty.”

Tyler does so, forming a narrow O with his mouth that Josh pushes his cock through until he comes, splattering Tyler’s tongue and pulling as hard as he can at Tyler’s hair.

Tyler jerks backward. “Too hard,” he tries to say with Josh’s cum pillowed on his tongue, and some drips back out onto Josh’s softening dick. He swipes it along Tyler’s lips as an apology. “Keep it there.” Then he bends down and kisses him, smearing the cum between the two of them. “You gonna cum for me, Ty? Gonna be my good prince and make a mess?”

Tyler nods and starts jacking himself faster, pillows his head on Josh’s shoulder. “Pull again. Not as hard as last time.”

Josh tightens his fists and pulls Tyler’s hair and Tyler throws his head back and comes in the messy way he always does, moving his fist through the cum spurting out, streaking his cock with it and making it wet.

He shakes against Josh, who stops pulling as hard and just kind of pets his fingers through Tyler’s hair.

When Tyler collapses into Josh, Josh pulls him so that they’re sprawled out together, Tyler whimpering softly and Josh rubbing small patterns over the nape of his neck. “Why didn’t you tell me, baby?”

“Didn’t want you to know,” Tyler whines, and hides his face in the pillows. “Thought you’d think I was weird.”

“Not weird, baby. Never weird.” Josh kisses Tyler’s jaw and sees him wince when Tyler pushes his head back against the pillows. “What do you need?”

“Can we take a bath? My head hurts so bad I want some cool water on it.”

Josh passes a hand down Tyler’s side and goes to run them a lukewarm bath.

**Author's Note:**

> always taking requests at my [tumblr](http://vintagetyler.tumblr.com/).


End file.
